Queen Tia
Queen Tia is a major antagonist-turned-anti-hero/supporting protagonist in Mega Man Star Force 3. She is a member of an organization called Dealer. She is mainly in charge of harvesting Crimson Energy from fallen Noised Wizards. It is later revealed that she used to have a relationship with A.C. Esos while he was a member of Dealer. Biography Past Little is known about Tia's life other than she and her brother were both orphaned in a war sparked over technological advances. As a consequence, the two wish to use Meteor G to destroy the world's technology. In order to do that she and her brother enter the Dealers. During that time she was in love with Ace. However because Ace leaves the Dealers, their relationship was broken. Harvesting Crimson Later, she poses as a teacher at Geo school in order to infused Magnet with Noises card and to harvest crimson energy more easily with Joker as support. At Sheesa Island she and her brother reveal their identities and about Virgo and Corvus, they then escape after Joker destroy Luna. In the aftermath, Tia summons a of fake Omega-Xis' to destroy WAZA. She later change to her EM Wave change realizing her have failed and battles Ace. While Tia had the upper hand, Ace uses his last of strength to punch through her and talk some sense in to her but fails due to Virgo's influence. She later battles Geo, but was defeated by him. Vengeance At the Dealer organization, after Ace battles Joker, he tells Tia he still loves her. After Ace's "death", Tia's heart was shattered and in anger demands to use Meteor G to destroy the world. When she and Jack went to confront Mr. King, they were trap. When Tia went into the Meteor G herself she defeated by Geo once more. After Jack talk her way out of revenge, Virgo was scared of imprisonment decided to turn on her, resulting Virgo being deleted by Rogue. After that they leave Meteor G. After Meteor G had been destroyed it was revealed that Ace was not in fact, dead. Tia and Ace are finally reunited again after the events. Shooting Star Rockman 3 Manga She appears in short-term serialization manga of Shooting Star Rockman 3 as one of the two main antagonists along side Jack. King sends both Tia and Jack to use a Noise Card on a Wizard named Magnes, turning him into Spade Magnes. Geo transform into Mega Man and fought Queen Virgo and Jack Corvus, which cause them to retreat. King is later seen in Dealer watching the battle between Mega Man as Black Ace fighting both Queen Tia and Jack Powers and Abilities *'Floatshoes': Queen Virgo is immune to panels. *'Aqua Shield': While the player is lined up with her, she will put up a barrier of water in front of her. This can be pierced by Breaking attacks. If she is hit while the shield is up, she sends a shockwave down the column. *'Rain Shower': Some panels flash, and Queen Virgo will summon rain on those panels. *'Hydro Dragon': Queen Virgo summons a dragon that zig-zags down the rows. If it connects, it causes Bubble effects. This attack is breaking. This attack can be destroyed by attacking the dragon's head or body. *'Tag-Out': Jack Corvus appears in Queen Virgo's place and attacks with Wicked Flame. *'Holy Light': Queen Virgo floats down in front of the player's row and spins around, hitting all 8 panels surrounding her. This attack cannot be dodged. This attack can be blocked. Gallery Images Queen.Tia.full.254932.jpg|Tia's official art poster. MMSF3Group.png|Queen Virgo on one of the official arts of Mega Man Star Force 3. image689.png|Tia and Virgo's render. Queentia and Virgo.png|Tia and Virgo. MMSF3QT5.png|Tia in game appearance. MMSF3QT3.png|Queen Virgo in game appearance. MMSF3QT1.png|Tia's game icon. MMSF3QT2.png|Queen Virgo's game icon. MMSF3QT4.png|Queen Virgo ready to battle. MM3QVIRGOBATTLECARDS.png|Queen Virgo's Battle Cards. Credits9.png|Tia, Acid and Dr. Goodall tending to Ace at the hospital in the Star Force 3 credits. QueenTia.jpg|Queen Tia Mega-man-star-force-3-character-art-13.png|Queen Virgo MM - Queen Tia & Queen Virgo.png|Tia's design. Videos Mega Man Star Force 3 - Queen Virgo Trivia *Although Tia was introduced as the secondary antagonist at the beginning of the game, she was outranked by Joker who was more cruel, evil and dangerous than her. *Queen Virgo's official artwork pose is similar to the one of Queen Ophiuca. ALSO SEE Her ON * She is also on the Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Female Category:Megaman Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Genocidal Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:In Love Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Magic Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Cataclysm Category:Mentally Ill Category:Summoners Category:Hero's Lover Category:Protagonists Category:Grey Zone Category:Military Category:Wrathful Category:Warlords Category:Outcast Category:Sophisticated Category:Spy Category:Misanthropes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Enforcer Category:Hegemony Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Strategic Category:Amoral Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Symbolic Category:Anarchist Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Provoker Category:Supervillains Category:Usurper Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Creator Category:Trickster Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Thugs Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:The Heavy Category:Delusional Category:Envious Category:Vandals Category:Obsessed Category:Extremists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Nemesis Category:Manga Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Mongers Category:Inconclusive